coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1462 (22nd January 1975)
Plot Jerry calls the police while Ray looks for Len. Det. Chief Insp. Patterson arrives as does Doctor McKay who states that Lynn Johnson died from a blow to the head. Hilda sees the police car outside and spreads the word. Albert tells Alf what he heard from No.9. Ray can't find Len and returns to No.9. He and Jerry are kept away from the murder scene. Patterson finds it strange that neither of them knows the dead woman's name. Annie shows new Newton & Ridley house manager Keith Adams round the Rovers and is embarrassed that the police are in the Street during his visit. Ray and Jerry are taken to the station for questioning. The residents are astonished to see them being driven away in a police car. Lynn's body is taken away in an ambulance. Onlookers wonder who is under the shroud. Jerry lets slip to Det Sgt Phillips that he doesn't always take Ray at his word. He gives alibis for himself and Ray but Ray refutes his, telling Patterson that he didn't turn up for a job at the blanket factory and was running errands all morning. Patterson is suspicious of him. Weatherfield Gazette press photographer Eddie Royle spreads the news about an unknown murdered woman being found in No.9. Janet returns after hearing the news. She's certain that the voice she heard from No.9 was Len's. The police can't find Len's passport and think Ray tipped him off. Len's van is stopped by the police on Eastern Road. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Lynn Johnson - Ann Kennedy *Keith Adams - John Linstrum *P.C. Lyle - Lloyd McGuire *Det. Chief Insp. Patterson - Tony Steedman *Det. Sgt. Phillips - John Challis *Doctor McKay - David Ross *Tom Gilmore - Thomas Sloane (See note below) *Eddie Royle - Tom Georgeson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview rooms and corridor *Eastern Road Notes *Thomas Sloane's character of Tom Gilmore is credited incorrectly at the end of the episode showing the character as having played the actor. *Eastern Road, where Len Fairclough's van is stopped by the police, is actually East Ordsall Lane in Salford. As the scene opens, Len is driving towards the intersection of East Ordsall Lane and Middlewood Street, where it meets the police car. The final shot sees Len pulled over on Middlewood Street, over which the end credits play. These scenes were recorded on 16mm film. Scenes on the Grape Street set were recorded on OB video. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry and Ray have a lot of questions to answer at the police station. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,300,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Bet Lynch: "By the 'eck, Hilda, if anyone can make gobstoppers out of aniseed balls, it's you." Category:1975 episodes